


Fortitude

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Heavenly Virtues [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Sam makes Frodo feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2003.

_~ Fortitude: strength, courage, endurance, resoluteness ~_

"Everywhere I lie there’s a dirty great root sticking into my back."

"Just shut your eyes and imagine you’re back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

"It’s not working, Mr. Frodo. I’m never going to be able to sleep out here."

Saying that, Sam Gamgee turned over once again, trying to find a comfortable position in his bedroll, one that kept him from being poked by bumps and roots or tickled by stray breezes that worked their way under his blanket. Hobbits weren’t built for being on the road, of that much he was certain, and he knew he was complaining, but he’d try to make the best of it for Frodo’s sake.

"It might be more comfortable over there where you’re lying," he added, in an almost sheepish tone.

"Well, why not come over here and find out?" Frodo suggested, careful to keep his laughter from his tone. He’d wondered how long Sam would insist on sleeping apart. After all, it wasn’t as if they were ashamed of each other or as if there were anyone around to comment on whatever they chose to do.

"I... I suppose I will then," Sam responded quickly, hopping up and bundling his blankets into his arms, He carried them around the small fire and set them on the ground next to Frodo, curling up at the older Hobbit’s side with a heartfelt sigh. "It’s much better over here."

"I agree," Frodo replied, arm settling over Sam as he shifted nearer, content now that he had his lover close. "I don’t know why you were over there at all. You know I sleep better with you," he added, knowing that would prevent any future arguments.

"I’m sorry," Sam sighed, managing to shift them around so that he was between the older Hobbit and the night. "I was just worried about getting distracted and not being able to keep an eye out for strange things like I’m supposed to."

"Did it occur to you that maybe I want you distracted... by me? I want to forget about magic rings and strangers asking questions and quests and adventures and everything except us, and I can only do that with you. I feel... safe with you, Sam." Frodo shut his eyes and pressed closer.

"I’ll always keep you that way, Mr. Frodo," Sam swore, wrapping his arms tightly around Frodo’s slimmer form and holding him close. "I mean to keep you safe forever." As he spoke, he smoothed a hand under Frodo’s shirt and over his back, feeling the warmth of his flesh and the smoothness of his skin.

Listening to the night sounds, Frodo remained silent. Having heard the tales of Bilbo’s adventures when he went off with Gandalf so many years ago and the wizard’s dire warnings fresh in his mind, he knew that no matter how much either of them might wish otherwise, Sam would not be able to fulfill that promise. But lying here in the other Hobbit’s protective embrace, he could pretend that it was possible; with Sam’s arms around him, it certainly _felt_ true. He pressed his face into Sam’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent, and he sighed, slowly relaxing.

"I do," Sam promised, kissing Frodo’s cheek and ear, keeping the touch gentle but feeling his body respond to his lover’s nearness all the same.

"I know you do, Sam," Frodo whispered, pressing closer. And for this little while he could even believe that he could be successful. "I’m glad you’re with me, Samwise Gamgee," he said suddenly, raising his head to meet Sam’s honest gaze. "I don’t feel so alone, thanks to you."

Sam placed a tender kiss on Frodo’s forehead and stroked his chest, feeling the other Hobbit’s heart beating under his palm. "Even if the unthinkable happens and I can’t be beside you for a short time, I’ll be with you in my heart."

Laying his head back on Sam’s shoulder, Frodo murmured, "I know. You’ve always been there when I needed you, whether it was keeping my garden the best in the Shire or abandoning your whole life and everything you know to follow me off on Gandalf’s errand. You’re a comfort to me, Sam." He nestled close, feeling his tension gradually change to one more pleasurable, and he raised a leg to drape it over Sam.

"Silly," Sam whispered, shivering when Frodo’s move aligned their bodies more closely together, "how can I abandon my whole life when you’re the all of it? I can’t say I don’t want to get back to the Shire as soon as we can, but if you’re going somewhere, so’s your Sam."

"Oh Sam, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad of it, whatever it was." Frodo turned more fully toward him, bodies aligning from shoulders to hairy toes, and he raised his face to brush a kiss over Sam’s lips.

Sam grinned a bit self-consciously. "You’re just one lucky Hobbit, I guess," he mumbled before deepening the kiss, telling himself that _he_ was the lucky one in this instance.

Frodo knew that Sam didn’t really believe that, but it was true. Smiling, he rolled them so that Sam was on his back on their blankets and he was sprawled on top of his lover and best friend. If Sam couldn’t believe the words, maybe actions would make his point for him.

Watching Sam’s face, Frodo sat up just long enough to pull his shirt off, then lowered himself again, brushing a light kiss over Sam’s lips, pulling away and tugging gently at his lower lip with his teeth. "This time, my Sam," he breathed, "I’m going to seduce you."

Tearing his gaze away from the expanse of pale flesh bared when Frodo removed his shirt, Sam blinked, confused. "You’re going to... Ain’t we a little bit past that point if you get my meaning?"

"That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves from time to time. Just because we’re already lovers doesn’t mean that exploring each other isn’t fun... and arousing." Frodo nibbled on the point of Sam’s chin and followed the line of his jaw up to his ear, where he explored the sensitive appendage, licking, sucking and nipping.

"You’re too smart for the likes of me," Sam mumbled. _And beautiful, and good, and..._ His thoughts got lost at that point as Frodo nipped his ear again, making him shudder and tighten his arms around the slim body over him. "And don’t I get a chance to re-learn you too?"

"I certainly hope so," Frodo replied, smiling as he licked and bit his way along Sam’s throat to his collarbone, leaving faint marks on his skin. "I’m all yours, my Sam."

A rush of wonder filled the younger Hobbit’s body at hearing those words, and he blinked back tears before drawing Frodo’s face back up to his for a kiss. "Let me do for you then, Frodo," he murmured, attempting to roll them both over without tangling them in the blankets or getting too near the fire.

Willingly giving up control to his dear friend, Frodo rolled with him, tugging the blankets out of the way, then wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other Hobbit once he was on his back. "Whatever you want, Sam, whenever you want," he vowed.

Sam had to grin at that. "That would be easy, then. You, sir, all the time." He leaned in to place a kiss over Frodo’s heart, then another over his nipple, feeling the flesh tighten and mound under his lips.

"Sam," Frodo said, laughing breathlessly as his back arched, pressing his chest closer to Sam’s exploring mouth, "don’t you think you could just call me Frodo at times like this?" He combed his fingers through the other Hobbit’s soft curls, smiling as they tangled around his fingers and then sprang back into shape.

"I’m sorry, Mr. - sir - Frodo." Sam blushed and darted a look up at Frodo, giving a sheepish grin. "It’s just habit, you know." He dipped his head back down to taste the other side of the older Hobbit’s chest, whimpering as he felt Frodo arch up under him.

"Y-you can call me whatever you like, Sam, just so long as you don’t stop doing that!" Frodo panted, dark curls tossing against the blanket as he pressed closer to his lover.

"Even Sackville-Baggins?" Sam asked, unable to resist that bit of teasing, even when it earned him a slap on the hip.

Frodo’s eyes flew open, and he mock-glared at Sam. "That’ll get you back on the other side of the fire!"

The gardener’s hazel eyes opened wide, and he stared down at the older Hobbit. "Sure and you wouldn’t do that to your Sam, now would you? Those roots are mighty big over there."

"Well, then, you’ll just have to convince me to let you stay here, won’t you?" Frodo teased, blue eyes dancing merrily.

"And how am I supposed ta do that? If you don’t mind me asking," Sam said, his own grin beginning to grow.

"Well, I think you need to find a way to make me feel good, make me want to keep you here. Know any way of doing that?" Frodo murmured, arching up to nibble on Sam’s ear.

"I could rub your back," Sam suggested, unable to stop the tremor that ran through him when Frodo’s teeth closed on his ear. "You always like that right well. Relaxes you up in a jiffy, it does."

"But maybe I don’t want to relax just yet. Maybe I have something else in mind," Frodo purred, a hand gliding down the center of Sam’s chest and coming to rest over the bulge in his trousers.

Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath at the feel of Frodo’s fingers caressing his arousal. "Something that’ll help you relax later on, I’m thinking," he whispered, nuzzling Frodo’s chin until the older Hobbit tilted his head back, giving Sam better access to his throat.

"I knew you’d figure it out," Frodo murmured, fingers kneading at Sam’s shoulders while he lay beneath him. "I think you can stay right here."

"And mighty glad I am to hear it." Sam chuckled, pulling back just enough to work the buttons on Frodo’s pants as he kissed his way down the other Hobbit’s neck to his shoulder.

Laughing softly, Frodo raised himself slightly to help Sam undress him, then returned the favor, eager to feel his lover’s length pressed to him without the barriers of clothing. "Ah Sam, it’s selfish of me, but I’m so very glad you’re with me," he murmured, drawing the other Hobbit down so he could kiss him.

"Nothing selfish about it," Sam said stoutly, though his voice had gone hoarse with desire. "I’m the one who’s being selfish, what with wanting to be with you and getting to see the Elves and all."

He rocked gently against the body beneath him, loving the unfocused look it brought to Frodo’s eyes. "Besides, travellin’ with you is lots better’n getting turned into a toad by Mr. Gandalf."

Bursting into laughter, Frodo hugged him close. "Oh Sam, you are so very dear to me. And I’m very glad you decided not to become a toad; this wouldn’t be nearly as pleasant if you were."

Sam had to grin at that, then kissed Frodo’s mouth just because he could. "Might be a little harder to fit together the way we do if I was a toad," he mused, stroking along Frodo’s sides with one hand while he supported himself with the other, his hips arching into the other Hobbit’s with ever increasing vigor.

"I don’t think I’d care to do this with a toad," Frodo put in breathlessly, his legs now wrapped high around Sam’s waist. "We fit together just perfectly. Oh yes," he gasped as Sam ground against his erection. "Perhaps we should see just how well?" he suggested, fingers tangling in Sam’s hair.

"Oh, my dear..." Sam breathed, shivering in anticipation of their joining as well as the need he knew Frodo felt. "Nowhere else I’d rather be."

Letting go of Frodo with one hand, Sam reached for his pack and the small vial of oil he’d secreted in it while out from under Gandalf’s watchful eye. Kissing his lover once again, he pulled back enough to get his hand between them, then ran oil-slick fingers over Frodo’s shaft and back over the tiny entrance to his body.

Frodo moaned and shivered, legs spreading farther apart as he arched into Sam’s touch, eagerly demanding more. "Exactly where I want you," he panted, eyes staring into Sam’s as he tugged on the younger Hobbit. "So very much." Blunt nails raked over Sam’s back, urging him on.

"Just where I want to be too," Sam swore, pressing his finger inward and closing his eyes as he felt the slick tightness of Frodo’s body surround him.

Whimpering, Frodo thrust upward, driving his lover’s finger deeper. "More, Sam, want more of you," he demanded, tugging urgently.

Sam moaned in response, his free hand fumbling for the oil so that he could coat his erection. Leaning in, he kissed Frodo hungrily as he moved, supporting both of the older Hobbit’s thighs with his hands as he positioned himself and thrust inward, letting out a low cry of delight when he found himself sheathed to the hilt in his lover’s giving body.

"Oh yes," Frodo moaned, legs high around Sam’s waist, his body rising to meet the thrust. "My Sam, love you, always want you," he gasped, huge blue eyes focused on his lover’s, letting him see the pleasure washing over him. One hand glided shakily down Sam’s back, fingers tracing lightly along the cleft of his ass and stroking the sensitive entrance.

"Always I’m for you, Frodo," Sam sighed, curling his fingers into Frodo’s dark hair and holding him close as they moved together.

"I’ll hold you to that, Sam. When we get home again," Frodo panted, arching upward. "We’ll get a nice hole together, and we’ll do this whenever we want." Unable to talk any more, he clutched at Sam, body tensing as the pleasure heightened, spiraling ever upward. "Oh Sam," he moaned, eyes falling half shut.

Sam blinked at that, and his hazel eyes opened wide before a brilliant smile broke over his features. "Oh, there’s nothing in this world I want more than that," he whispered before gasping aloud as Frodo tightened around him.

"Then that’s what we’ll do. Something to look forward to," Frodo murmured an instant before he tugged Sam’s head down to kiss him hungrily. His tongue thrust into Sam’s mouth in the same rhythm as the younger Hobbit was possessing his body, and tiny moans of pleasure escaped him with every breath.

Panting heavily now, Sam fought the tension building in his body, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible, but it seemed that the fates had other things in mind. "Mr. - ah, Frodo, I don’t think I can last much longer," he moaned, the speed of his thrusts increasing as he tried to shift to hit the tiny gland inside his lover. "Want to feel you..."

"Oh yes, Sam," Frodo gasped, crying out as his body tightened, a sharp wail escaping him as Sam hit the sensitive spot inside him. He arched up sharply, wailing Sam’s name as he spasmed and came.

"Frodo!" Sam bit off his shout by burying his face in his lover’s shoulder as he felt the warmth seep between them. The wild contractions around his shaft did him in, and he was coming too, draining himself into Frodo as if by doing so, he could keep a part of himself with the other Hobbit for all time.

Knowing that he must be heavy, Sam pushed up onto his arms, taking some of his weight off Frodo. The sight of Frodo lying flushed and satiated beneath him sent another tremor of pleasure through him, and he sighed in awe. "My one love."

"My Sam," Frodo replied softly, arms tightening around Sam to tug him back down. "Come back here, love. I like feeling you on top of me, feeling safe and surrounded by you."

Sam frowned but allowed Frodo to settle him back into place once more. "I just don’t want to squash the stuffing out of you is all," he said, tracing a finger over the point of Frodo’s ear and down to his cheek.

"Considering that you’re what’s stuffing me right now, I doubt that’s a danger," Frodo giggled, his mood improved immensely now.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said in shock before bursting into laughter himself, resting his head on the older Hobbit’s shoulder when he couldn’t hold it up any longer. "Oh, I think we needed that," he sighed once he’d gotten his breath back.

"I know I did. And there will be no more trying to sleep on the other side of the fire," he said mock-sternly, hugging Sam tightly. "Right here is where I want you."

Sam nodded sheepishly before kissing Frodo. "And once we get to Bree, we’ll have a real bed again. I’ve never slept in a Big Person’s bed; I fancy there’ll be plenty of room in them, that’s for sure."

"I’ll have to keep a tight hold on you to make sure I don’t lose you in that great big bed," Frodo laughed. "I wouldn’t want you to find someone else, after all."

Sam mock-glared down at his giggling lover. "If’n I wasn’t sure you weren’t pulling my leg, I’d box your ears for even suggesting that."

"Why, Sam, you’d do that to _me_?" Frodo laughed, kissing him when Sam started to apologize for the disrespect. "Silly Hobbit. You know you’re the only one I want in my bed. Or blankets," he added with a smile.

"I reckon I’d be more comfortable to lie on than the ground though," Sam murmured, starting to roll them over, then sitting up as he thought of something. "And you’d be more comfortable if we both cleaned up some first."

Sighing as he had to agree, little though he wanted to move, Frodo sat up and rummaged in his packs for a cloth. "We both would be. And then we can get some sleep finally. It doesn’t seem so far from home with your arms around me."

Smiling as he poured a bit of water from his canteen onto the cloth and lovingly cleaned up first his master, then himself, Sam nodded. "Mayhap that’s why Mr. Gandalf had me come along with you: to remind you of just who you are and where you belong." He paused and grinned. "As well as making sure you stay safe and eat right."

"Among other things we’ve just proved," Frodo chuckled.

Sam blushed but grinned. "Always happy to be of service."


End file.
